1. Field of the Invention
This application generally relates to electronic heating control systems, and, in particular, to cooking systems employing alarm means to signal the end of the heating process.
2. Statement Of The Prior Art
Electronic heating control systems are well known and widely used. One common application of such controls in the area of cooking is ovens employing temperature sensors to detect when the material being heated has reached a desired temperature. Both microwave and convection ovens are examples of this application. Desirable characteristics for such types of heating control systems are as follows: a variable detection temperature for versatility; means for terminating the heating process once the detection temperature has been reached; an end-of-cycle indicator for signalling an operator that the desired temperature has been reached; a warning temperature indicator for signalling an operator that the heating cycle is close to completion; and easy variability of the included operational features for allowing a single heating system to be adaptable to a variety of general and special uses and to different levels of appliance complexity to reduce unit costs by the volume level of a wide variety of uses.